Burn Me Up
by Jimmy the Gothic Egg
Summary: The action doesn't matter, just the motive behind it.


I owed **loveroftheflame **something for posting all those unfinished first chapters.

_Burn Me Up_

It is when Azula dismisses everyone that Zuko knows he is in trouble.

The chamber is empty. Silence flares between then. Azula looks disinterested, staring into space as she contemplates something. He feels this something will not bode well.

"Zuko," she says slowly. "I need you to decide something."

He's kneeling before her. He doesn't look up. He doesn't say anything at all.

"Uncle is still being held. He has made no attempt to escape. It seems he has resigned himself to fate."

Zuko feels the brittle feeling of shame lodge his throat. He can't swallow.

"He has always been a quitter, I'm afraid. It's a shame." She uncrosses her legs and places both elbows on the arms of the chair. "What should we do with him?"

He knows she's already made up her mind. His betrayal only leaves one road for Uncle. And there is no point on keeping him alive. He should give her the answer she expects.

"Do what you want," he answers quietly.

Inside of him, something breaks away into nothing.

Azula does not look interested in the answer. Her stare has gone to the corner of the large room. "Get up, Zuko."

He does. His head does not rise to meet her gaze.

"Zuko," she whispers warmly. "_Prince_ Zuko." She beckons him forward. He complies, standing only a step below her. "You have been unlike yourself since you had joined me." She is standing now, studying him carefully.

"I'm fine," he answers automatically. "I haven't been in a royal court in a long while."

Her arms fold around his chest. He knows from his childhood her touch would only spark pain. Still, he almost folded to her body against him, his chin resting on the top of her head, and he could smell the smoke on her skin. He can hear the malice in her voice.

"Dearest brother," she whispers, and her form presses even closer. "You aren't hiding something from me, are you?"

He knows now the reason she's pressed so close. She can feel his body tense at her words, his throat tighten as he struggled with a lie.

"I'm not an idiot," she continues, her eyes turning upward, and warm lips at his throat as if to bite off his jugular. "You don't trust me? You miss Uncle? Are you willing to give everything up just yet?"

He's too rash, he thinks. Too stupid. He should have known Azula wouldn't just accept him. He should have known in the end, he would fail. Just like always.

"It's alright," she says, her tone so forgiving. He can't trust it, but something compels him too. "I know you think you're doing the right thing. But Father will send back word any day now. You are so close to being Prince Zuko in _everyone's_ eyes, not just mine."

He remembers how her words were so craftily put together, and they always meant nothing, but every single time he believed her.

_Azula always lies…_

"Zuko." His name is filled with so many different things. She's so cold, but every time she talks to him alone, there is warmth. "I never thought you were worthless. I missed you. So much."

It's a lie. It always is.

He feels so numb inside, but something she says makes him stir. The little pieces that break away form somewhere else, into something new. His uncle always talked of his transformation, but this one seemed so gruesome.

"We can rule," Azula whispers into his ear, and he can't help but shiver. "Together."

There is shame, there is self-loathing, there is hatred at everyone around him. He was always told of the light that led him in the dark, but here there was only darkness. Azula stole all the light for herself. But she was offering to share.

There were so many pieces. So many different forms. All he is aware of is _this_, his sister, his honor, and the choices he's made.

"Whatever you decide," she says, using the last of her pretty words, and she knows he is lapping them up, "I know it's the right choice."

He thinks. He can't feel anything but her warmth against his skin.

The choice he makes, he doesn't know if it's right or wrong, but he knows it was the one she wanted.

**Notes:**

I couldn't do anything about that last line. I just needed some Zucest right now.


End file.
